Prince Charming
by pipodwonkyu
Summary: Wanita yang menarik perhatian Siwon, ternyata perampok yang selama ini Siwon cari. Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan ? Menghukumnya ? atau dia akan melakukan hal diluar akal ? (WONKYU, HAEHYUK, HANCHUL, others, GS For Uke )
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Prince Charming

Author : Pipodwonkyu

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (GS)

: Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Super Junior members

Sebelumnya pernah di publish dengan akun pipodkyu tapi memakai cast yang berbeda.

 _ **Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan karangan Gaelen Foley dengan judul yang sama.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading, hati-hati typo !**_

 **Story Begin !**

Pria tampan sepanjang zaman itulah julukan yang diberikan kepada pria yang kini tengah duduk didepan panggung drama musikal yang sedang ditontonnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan bahwa kedipan mata-mata dan gumaman bisik-bisik menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya perhatian para penonton bukanlah kepada artis-artis yang tengah berakting diatas panggung, melainkan kepada sederet bangku paling depan yang diduduki oleh pria-pria kalangan kerajaan.

Pria itu duduk diatas bangku yang dilapisi jok kulit berwarna coklat, tak bergerak, wajah tampannya terlihat datar tanpa ekpresi. Cahaya dari panggung menyinari cincin berstempel kerajaan dijarinya dan juga wajah rupawannya.

Para penonton menyaksikan dengan nafas tertahan saat pria itu bergerak untuk pertama kalinya, perlahan ia meraih saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel berwarna putih dan memainkannya _. Ahh..aku bosan sekali_ , pikir pria itu. Rombongannya yang tak lain para bangsawan muda duduk disekitarnya dengan ekpresi wajah yang sama. Kaku dan datar.

"Yang mulia ?" seseorang berbisik dari sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan jemunya dari panggung _, crown prince_ Choi Siwon menjentikan jari tangannya, menolak botol wine yang ditawarkan kepadanya. _Aku sedang tak ingin minum_ desisnya dingin.

Terlahir sebagai putra dari seorang raja adalah sesuatu yang sulit, entah bagaimana Ia merasa bahwa ayahnya bukan hanya seorang raja yang berkuasa melainkan seorang raja yang hidup kekal. Bukannya dia mengharapkan ayahnya cepat mati, tapi menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 dia seakan mendapat firasat akan adanya mala petaka. Siwon tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu sekendak hatinya, Ia ibarat wayang dan ayahnya berlakon sebagai dalang. Segala hal yang dilakukannya harus sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya, itupun diputuskan setelah terjadi perdebatan rumit atau sidang kerajaan. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa lelah dia menjalani hidup sebagai putra mahkota. Siwon sudah menyerah berdebat dengan ayahnya, agar dia diberi sedikit kelonggaran. Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Pertunjukan drama musikal akhirnya selesai. Siwon dan para rombongannya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah yang elegan, mereka meninggalkan ruangan teater itu. Siwon menatap lurus ke depan saat berjalan di atas lantai marmer. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan kagum dari orang-orang disekelilingnya saat Ia dan rombongannya lewat.

"Yang mulia,"tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepannya sambil membungkuk dalam. "Akan sangat membahagiakan bagi keluarga kami apabila Yang mulia berkenan hadir dipesta ulang tahun putri kami besok..,"kata wanita itu sarat permohonan.

"Maaf Ajhumma. Terima kasih dan selamat malam."jawab Siwon kasar sambil terus berjalan.

Tapi kemudian, seorang pria berkepala botak kembali menghalangi jalannya."Yang mulia, apa benar anda mengalami tabrakan saat balapan minggu lalu?" tanya pria itu yang rupanya seorang wartawan.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku,"gumam Kyuhyun kepada salah satu pengiringnya, Lee Donghae.

Siwon berdesis tajam saat melewati pria botak itu. Ia dan rombongannya terus berjalan menuju belakang teater. Menuju ruang ganti para artis yang tadi tampil untuk menemui kekasihnya, Kim Hechul. Perasaanya sedikit membaik saat dirinya tiba di dalam ruangan itu. Wangi parfum dan pemandangan para wanita yang mengenakan pakaian minim telah memperbaiki _mood_ nya. _Ah wanita, mahkluk manis bertubuh lembu_ t gumamnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang !"

Pekikan suka cita para wanita memenuhi ruangan itu, Siwon menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

"Hallo.."sapanya kemudian dan disambut dengan teriakan memuja dari wanita-wanita itu. Lalu, Ia pun duduk dikursi yang terletak didekat pintu. Matanya mengawasi para wanita yang dengan tidak tahu malunya berganti baju di depannya.

"Ahh..."Siwon mendesah, senyumnya merekah saat sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Tanpa membuka matapun dia tau siapa yang melakukannya. Kim Hechul, mainan barunya. Mereka telah berpacaran selama tiga bulan, rekor baru bagi Siwon. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia mulai bosan dan berharap gadis itu menyadarinya sendiri. Gadis itu cekikikan saat dengan nakalnya tangan Siwon terulur kebelakang dan membelai lehernya. Segera Siwon memutar posisi duduknya, dan menarik yeoja itu ke pangkuannya. Di pandanginya wajah Jessica yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Jessica gadis yang sempurna. Gadis berdarah Italia itu memiliki tubuh yang proposional, yang membuat karir keartisannya melesat hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.

"Apa kau menikmati pemandangannya, Yang mulia Choi Siwon ?"bisik Hechul sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher pria itu. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Benar sekali, mereka gadis-gadis yang manis,"jawab Siwon tanpa rasa sesal seraya tangannya menelusuri bahu gadis itu yang terbuka.

"Apa menurutmu aku kurang seksi ?"Jessica berkata sambil membusungkan dadanya yang setengah terbuka, matanya menatap Siwon penuh gairah. Siwon tergelak menanggapi pertanyaan Jessica.

"Ehmm...Kurasa begitu."jawab Siwon jahil disela tawanya.

"Baiklah..sepertinya aku harus menghukummu karena pernyataanmu barusan dan juga karena kau tidur selama pertunjukanku tadi. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya,"kata Hechul sambil turun dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Aku tidak tertidur...tapi kau boleh menghukumku, sepuasnya," Siwon berkata sambil berdiri menjulang dihadapan Hehul. Di acuhkannya pandangan memuja Jessica yang tengah menatapnya, diraihnnya pinggang gadis itu lalu Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengangguk kepada para pengiringnya "Aku akan menemui kalian di tempat biasa," katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Arraseo,"kata Tan Hangeng sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang,"Lee Donghae berkata dengan nada mesum seperti biasa. Teman-teman sekaligus pengiringnya itupun pergi, mencari kesenangan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tepat pada saat itu, Siwon mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yang mulia ! Yang mulia putra mahkota!"

Selangkah didepan pintu, Siwon berbalik _. Shit_ umpatnya dalam hati, saat melihat seorang kurir kerajaan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Sambil menaikan sepasang alisnya, Siwon merasa heran, _kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja desisnya_ jengkel seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya _. Ah, sial_ desisnya lagi saat melihat tujuh _missed call_ dari ayahnya di ponselnya, ternyata ayahnya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi dan dia tidak menyadari karena terlalu sibuk dengan wanitanya. Setelah memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya, Ia menunggu saat si kurir membungkuk hormat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, ajhussi ?"tanyanya halus namun bernada sindiran.

Sang kurir membungkuk hormat, "Raja memanggil anda, yang mulia"

Siwon menatap kurir itu seraya tersenyum walaupun matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Dengan halus dia berkata "Katakan padanya, aku akan menemuinya besok menjelang siang."

"Maaf, Yang mulia,"ujar kurir itu sambil membungkukan badannya lagi. "Raja bersikeras agar Yang mulia segera menemuinya sekarang."

"Apakah penting ?"

"Saya tidak tahu Yang mulia, hanya saja raja mengirimkan mobil dan pengawal..."

"Saya punya kendaraan sendiri,"potong Siwon cepat, tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Ayahnya pasti mengirimkan mobil kerajaan beserta sepasukan pengawal berseragam yang membuatnya malu setengah mati, karena seakan-akan dia seperti anak kecil yang akan hilang apabila tidak di kawal. "Aku akan menemui raja segera, tapi aku akan naik mobilku sendiri,"kata Siwon akhirnya. Dia tau tak ada gunanya menolak walaupun tanpa di ragukan lagi bahwa alasan ayahnya memanggilnya pasti karena balapan liar yang dilakukan Siwon minggu lalu. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan mendengar khotbah-khotbah ayahnya yang membuat telingannya panas,

Kurir itu terlihat lega "seperti yang anda inginkan, Yang mulia."Kurir itu membungkuk lalu memohon diri.

Siwon lalu berpaling ke arah jessica, menatap kekasihnya itu penuh penyesalan." Mianhe chagiya."

"Gwenchana ,chagi."Hechul berkata lembut sambil meremas tangan Siwon. "Asalkan besok kita bertemu di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tentu saja, dan aku penasaran dengan hadiah ulang tahunku darimu. "bisiknya lembut lalu mengecup pipi gadis itu. Hechul tersenyum pengertian.

Siwon melangkah keluar seorang diri. Sambil menggelengkan kepala dia merasa tak percaya karena lagi-lagi dia patuh terhadap perintah ayahnya. Setelah berada didepan gedung teater pria itu melihat mobil yang dikirim ayahnya bergerak meninggalkan parkiran. Sambil mendesis jengkel Siwon akhirnya melangkaah menuju mobilnya sendiri. Mobil sport bewarna biru metalik. Setelah berada di mobilnya, namja tampan itu baru teringat kalau dia belum memberi tahu para pengiringnya kalau dia akan pulang _. Ahh..biar sajalah, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang_ pikirnya kemudian. Di lajukannya mobil sport biru metalik itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai.

.

.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, beberapa hari ini aku sudah menyelidiki kalau para bangsawan muda itu sering lewat jalan ini tiap malam."jawab namja yang di tanya itu yakin. Saat ini dua namja itu tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan yang telah runtuh dan berlumut. Mereka berdiri bersisian, sambil matanya menatap fokus ke arah jalanan yang ada didepannya, tangan salah satu namja tersebut memegang senapan, sedang yang satunya memegang karung untuk membawa hasil jarahan. Yaa..mereka berdua berencana merampok bangsawan yang akan melintas . Jalanan itu sepi, karena merupakan jalan pintas menuju istana. Jarang warga yang lewat sana, kecuali para bangsawan muda. Mereka lebih memilih jalan itu ketimbang jalan utama karena mereka bisa menyalurkan hobi balap mereka. Walaupun kondisi jalan ada yang beberapa yang rusak dan berlubang, namun itu justru tantangan buat mereka.

" Kyuhyun-ah .." bisik namja yang bernama Yesung itu, rupanya selain mereka berdua ada beberapa orang lagi yang bersembunyi di balik tembok lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...apa kau mendengarku ?"bisik Yesung lagi sedikit keras , saat orang yang dipanggilnya tak memberi jawaban.

"Ne..wae ?" tanya Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menoleh kearah Yesung dan temannya berada. Sebuah sepeda motor butut berdiri disebelahnya, motor terdebut digunakan untuk membawa hasil jarahan.

"Nanti aku akan menembak ban mobilnya, aku yakin mobil mereka akan berjalan lambat karena ada lubang, saat mobilnya behrenti dan pemiliknya keluar, kita bertiga langsung serang, sedangkan Taemin mengambil apa yang ada di mobilnya,"ujar Yesung memberi tahu rencananya.

"Arraseo..tapi Yesung Oppa, kita hanya merampok mobil yang melintas sendirian, aku tidak ingin mati konyol."ujar Kyuhyun menasehati.

"Tenang saja.."jawab Yesung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kyuhyun balas mengacungkan jempolnya. Satu-satunya yeoja dikomplotan perampok itu tampak tenang. Terlihat sekali kalau merampok bukan hal baru baginya. Semenjak ayahnya yang merupakan mantan kepala pengawal kerajaan meninggal, Ia dan ibunya hidup susah. Uang mereka habis untuk mebayar biaya perawatan ayahnya ketika sakit di tambah hutangnya dirintenir semakin menumpuk. Oleh sebab itu, Ia ikut merampok bersama Yeung dan saudara-saudaranya. Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya lebih dari sekedar teman buat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggapnya saudara. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Meskipun Kyuhyun lahir sebagai putri dari kepala pengawal kerajaan, namun dia merasa nyaman dan aman bermain bersama keluarga Kim. Walaupun mereka hidup sebagai perampok, tapi mereka saling mengasihi.

 _Suit..suit..._

Suara siulan terdengar nyaring dari jauh, tanda dari Kim Taemin bahwa ada mobil bangswan yang akan melintas. Yesung bersiap-siap dengan senapannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersiiap-siap dengan penyamarannya, topeng satin hitam menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan topi koboi, pakaiaan kebesaran yang dipakainya juga berguna untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Dor..

Duarrr (?)

Suara senapan dan ban pecah terdengar berbarengan. Mobil sport biru metalik itu pun terseok-seok ke pinggir jalan lalu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian pengemudi mobil itu turun, sambil mengumpat ditendangnya ban mobil malang itu. _Shitt..._

"Aishhh..sial.."desis pria itu marah, lalu ia berniat mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi teman-temannya. Pria itu selesai mengirim pesan, dan berniat masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menunggu. Tangannya baru aakan membuka pintu mobil saat terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Berhenti..berhenti.."

Gerakan tangannya sontak terhenti. _Perampok bertopeng_. Belum sempat pria itu berpikir panjang, pelipisnya terasa dingin. Tanpa menoleh namja itu tahu, kalau laras senapan menempel di pelipisnya. Namja itu membalikan badan sambil mengangkat tangan, kini didepannya telah berdiri beberapa pria yang yang mengacungkan senjata kearahnnya. Pria itu nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi secepat kilat dia merubah ekspresi wajah terkejutnya dengan wajah tenang. Pria itu bersyukur dalam hati, karena dia sempat mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengulur waktu. Sambil memandang tajam komplotan penjahat itu, Pria itu bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanyanya, tapi tak satupun dari komplotan penjahat itu yang menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, Kangin dan saudara-saudaranya malah mendorong tubuh pria itu merapat dimobilnya membuat pria itu memberontak.

"SIAPA KALIAN ?"bentaknya.

Pria itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri, saat tiba-tiba "Siapapun kami itu tidak penting ,"sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakan Pria itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara dan memicingkan matanya saat melihat pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapa kau ?"tanya Pria itu setengah membentak.

"Aku ? kau tidak tahu ?"tanya pria kecil itu, ada nada heran dalam suaranya. Sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, pria kecil itu menghampiri lelaki yang tangannya dipegang erat oleh Yesung dan Shindong.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku ?"tanya pria kecil itu lagi, setelah berada didepan tahanannya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku mengenal sekelompok penjahat seperti kalian."jawab pria itu sambil menyeringai. Pria kecil yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyamar itu tertawa jengkel melihat seringaian tahanannya, dengan angkuh dia berdiri dihadapan pria itu.

"Ck..rupanya kau tak sadar posisi tuan,"ujarnya , kepalanya kemudian menoleh kearah Taemin dan Kyesung "Taemin-ah, cepat laksanakan tugasmu dan ikat tangan manusia sombong ini,"

"Arraseo, ,"jawab Taemin yang kini telah siap dengan karung ditangannya.

Setelah Yesung dan Shindong menarik paksa menjauh dari pintu mobil dan mengikatnya, Taemin mulai beraksi mengambil barang-barang yang sekiranya dapat menghasilkan uang .Mata pria bermarga Kim itu berbinar melihat interior mobil yang nampak mewah.

"Hyung..dia benar benar kaya,"teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Shindong menyeringai puas, sedangkan pria itu nampak geram dan marah, mata hitamnyanya berkilat, dan tangan yang terikat itu terkepal. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu menghentikan seringaiannya dan kembali mendekati pria itu.

"Cincinmu bagus tuan,"ujarnya sambil menunjuk cincin yang melingkar dijari tahanannya.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau bocah..kau belum tahu siapa aku!"teriak pria itu mengancam.

"Ck..rupanya kau masih belum sadar diri ,Tuan!"desis Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek,tangannya begerak mencoba mengambil cincin dijari pria itu, tapi pria itu menepisnya kasar, meski akhirnya dia mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya dari Kangin.

"Apa itu cincin kawinmu?wah..ternyata kau bangsawan yang sangat mecintai istrinya.."ejek Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Pria itu mendelik marah, ingin dia berteriak dan mengatakan jati dirinya, tapi dia tahan karena dia ingin memeberi pelajaran kepada kelompok penjahat yang akhir akhir ini sering merampok kalangan bangsawan. Dia sedang mengulur waktu, karena dia yakin teman-temannya akan segera datang setelah dia tadi mengirim pesan. Setelah berhasil mengontrol kemarahannya, Pria itu menatap orang yang dia sangaka pria itu.

"Kau akan menyesal bocah kecil, aku pastikan kau dan komplotanmu akan dipenggal setelah ini,"desisnya.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tergelak mendengar kata kata bernada mengancam dari korbannya tanpa menyadari kalau pria itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahat.

Tiba-tiba, suara deru mobil terdengar membelah malam, tawa Kyuhyun dan komplotannya berhenti, Yesung yang tersadar lebih dulu berteriak histeris "pasukan kerajaan !mereka datang!lari!"

Terkesiap, Kyuhyun menatap tahanannya, pria itu menyeringai puas.

"sialan kau," Kyuhyun mendesis."Kau sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu kami di sini!"

"Lari!Lari!"Yesung berteriak, dengan cepat dia menolong Taemin yang masih ada didalam mobil sambil berusaha membawa hasil jarahannya, begitu juga dengan Shindong.

Tatapan Kyuhyun mengarah kejalanan, ia tahu Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya akan menyuruhnya membawa motor butut yang ada dibalik tembok. Insting perempuannya mengalir dalam darahnya berteriak untuk mengajak Taemin yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu sebelum pasukan kerajaan mengejar mereka. Sudah puluhan kali mereka melarang Taemin mengikuti mereka, tapi anak itu tak pernah mendengar, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan memberinya tugas yang realtif aman yaitu mengambil barang jarahan.

"Persetan denganmu, sialan!" Kyuhyun bergumam, meninggalkan tahanannya. Kyuhyun segera lari menghampiri motor bututnya, sementara Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya telah berlari mendahului. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha menghidupkan motornya. Tepat ketika motor Kyuhyun hidup, Kyuhyun melihat tahanan yang bertubuh tinggi itu menyuruk ketanah dan mengambil senapan yang tadi dilempar Yesung dan mengarahkan tembakannya kearah Yesung yang tengah berlari.

"Hyuuuung!" Kyuhyun segera melajukan motornya langsung kearah pria itu. Senapan meletus, menembak keatas.

Lelaki itu meloncat bangun dengan gesit, kemudian menangkap Kyuhyun, mencoba meriknya urun dari atas motor. Kyuhyun memukul dan menendangnya. Yesung memutar balik larinya keara Kyuhyun untuk menolong.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Yesung.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!Larihlah, bawa saudara-saudaramu !"

Yesung bimbang.

Suara deru mobil semakin dekat.

"Pergi!" Kyuhyun berseru lantang sambil menendang pria dihadapannya. Mundur sambil memegangi dadanya, pria itu mengumpat.

Melihat itu Yesung segera kembali berlari menyusul saudara-saudaranya, sesekali dengan cemas dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah bergulat.

Lelaki angkuh itu kembali menyerang Kyuhyun begitu Yesung berlalu.

Kyuhyun berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Pria yang awalnya tahannannya itu. Pria itu menjulang tinggi. Mata hitamnyanya berkilat marah dan ia mencengkeram Kyuhyun dengan kencang.

"Kau perampok kecil!'Pria itu membentak diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun melawannya. Kyuhyun berontak dan memukul wajah lawannya sekuat tenaga, melepaskan diri dari genggamnnya, dan melarikan diri kearah bangunan tua. Lelaki itu mengejar tak jauh dari belakangnya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar dengan kencang, ia berlari menerobos runtuhan bangunan tua. Dalam kekalutan, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya telah menghilang diujung jalan.

Kyuhyun merasa lega, namun kelegaan Kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama saat pria itu berhasil menangkapnya, menarik kain bajunya hingga robek.

Sesaat pria itu terkesiap melihat tatoo mawar dibahu kiri perampok jalanan itu, sebelum akhirnya pria itu menarik pinggul Kyuhyun dengan tkedua tangannya dan menghempaskan Kyuhyun dibawah badannya saat mereka jatuh ketanah, membelitkan lengannya disekitar leher Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bergerak,"lelaki itu menggeram, terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak selama sekitar satu setengah detik, kemudian melakukan kebalikannya, menendang dan memberontak, memukul dan mencakar tanahdengan jemarinya yangterbungkus sarung tangan hitam.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Berhentilah memberontak ! Kau sudahtertangkap, sialan !menyerahlah!"

.

.

Sambil menangkis serangan-serangandari pemuda itu, Siwon menindih tubuh ramping pemuda bersyukur gulat adalah salah satu olahraga favoritnya dan dia mahir melakukannya. Ia tak mengira keahliannya itu berguna sekarang. Kyuhyun masih memukul-mukul dan memberontak,melawannya dengan membabi buta dan marah.

"Menyerahlah,"perintah Siwon diantara giginya yang digemeretakkan.

Terengah-engah karena emosi, Siwon menoleh cepat kearah jalanan dan melihat teman-teman serta pasukan pengawalnya mendekat."Disebelah sini!"teriaknya. Teman-teman dan para pengawalnya pun akan menghampirinya, namun Siwon menyuruh mereka untuk mengejar Yesung dan teman-temannya yang lari ke arah hutan.

Karena gerakan Siwon, Kyuhyun entah bagaimana berhasil membalikan badannyasehinggga tertelungkup, meski masih terperangkap dalam cengkeraman lengan Siwon.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan dipenggal,"geram Siwon.

"Tidak...,"

Siwon menangkap tinju Kyuhyun yang melayang "Diamlah!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terperanjat dan menahan napas saat melihat cincin bestempel dijari Siwon. Cincin berstempel sebagai tanda kedudukan Siwon di Kerajaan Seoul dan cincin yang sempat Ia sangka cincin perkawinan itu.

"Kau...!"pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara parau, terperanjat.

Memberengut kesal kearah teman-temannya yang telat datang, kemudian menundukan pandangannya dan menyipitkan matanya penuh kepuasan. "Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga Perampok kecil."

Mata berwarna terang dibalik topeng itu tak sekalipun berkedip menatap Siwon, terlihat begitu kaget dan dan ketakutan.

Siwon tertawa puas penuh kecongkakan,kemudia tiba-tiba terdiam. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sepintas dia merasakan hal aneh dari tubuh yang tengah ditindihnya, walau akal sehatnya belum menyadarinya.

"Siapa namamu, perampok kurang ajar?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada berwibawa bangsawannya, memegang topeng hitam bocah dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat. Seharusnya Siwon bisa menduganya saat perampok kecil itu dengan cepat menendangkan dengan keras di selangkangannya, tepat mengenai benda berharga miliknya. Siwon terkesiap tak mampu bernapas, sejenak benar-benar tak berdaya. Perampok itu mendorong bahunya, menggulingkannya kesamping kemudian meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman tangannya yang seakan tak bertenaga.

Sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Siwon meneriakan perintah bak Raja yang sedang sangat murka,"Tangkap mereka!" Siwon menggeram marah, sementa perampok kecil yang tak lain Kyuhyun itu menghilang menerobos kegelapan malam.

 **TBC**

 **Don't forget to review chinguu ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Prince Charming

Autho : Pipodwonkyu

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (GS)

: Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Super Junior members

 **Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun tak berhenti berlari bahkan ketika ia mendengar gema teriakan marah dari lelaki itu. Ia berlari menyelamatkan dirinya melalui jalan kecil, menerobos melewati akar-akar dan ranting-ranting yang tajam yang tergeletak ditanah, dengan jantung berdebar ketakutan.

 _Jalan pintas pikir_ Kyuhyun, dan berlari lebih jauh, jalan kecil dan gelap membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak, namun Kyuhyun tidak memperlambat larinya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun sampai di rumah kecil miliknya yang terletak dipinggir hutan. Dengan jantung berdebar dan panik ketakutan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu samping rumahnya. Dengan cepat, dia melepas topeng hitamnya dan bergegas menemui sepupunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-ah ?"tanya Eunhyuk, kakak sepupu Kyuhyun.

"Siapkan tempat persembunyian, eonni...aku yakin Yesung oppa dan lainnya akan segera datang !" perintah Kyuhyun. Ruang persembunyian adalah ruang bawah tanah yang terletak di bawah rumah kecilnya. " Oh dan siapkan makanan," lanjutnya kemudian. " Kita akan segera kedatangan tamu." Tanpa banyak tanya Eunhyuk langsung melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun pinta.

Pengalaman telah mengajarkan Kyuhyun bahwa para pengawal kerajaan itu akan mempercayai apapun yang dikatakanya jika ia memainkan peran sebagai gadis yang manis dan memberikan mereka makanan. Hal itu telah menyelamatkannya beberapa kali, walaupun akhirnya persediaan makannya jadi menipis.

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk merubah penampilannya, Eunhyuk terkesiap dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau terluka !"

"Jangan hiraukan aku! kita tak punya waktu!"

"Tapi, Kyu..itu akan infeksi kalau tak segera di obati," Eunhyuk menatap ngeri luka di siku lengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tahu, eonni...tapi kita tak punya waktu lagi,"ujar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun, gadis manis berambut hitam itu pun akhirnya kedapur, menyiapkan makanan seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun bergegas melewti koridor sempit menuju kamarnya. Dengan segera, mengambil pakaian ganti dan melepas gelungan rambutnya. Seuntai rambut bewarna coklat bergelombang terurai jatuh melewai bahunya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar Kyuhyun melepas baju kebesarannya dan membasuh luka di sikunya dengan air. Melihat luka itu menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun, tapi tak lebih mengerikan dari menyadari siapa yang baru saja dirampoknya, apalagi tahu apa yang akan menimpa Yesung dan saudaranya apabila pengawal dan teman-teman prince Siwon menemukan mereka.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Setelah membasuh lukanya, diapun mengganti pakaianya dengan kaos putih dan rok selutut bewarna _peach,_ lalu menyisir rambutnya asal dan mengulaskan _lipgloss_ tipis dibibirnya. Ia bergegas kaluar untuk membantu Eunhyuk.

"Apa mereka sudah sampai ?"tanya Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk dikoridor.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, gadis itu juga merasa gelisah. "Jangan-jangan mereka tertangkap, Kyu,"

 _Tidak mungkin mereka tertangkap batin Kyuhyun."_ Mereka akan segera tiba. Aku yakin sekali. Apa eonni sudah menyiapkan makanan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk" aku hanya bisa menyediakan buah dan teh Kyu, tidak banyak persediaan makanan dikulkas kita,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti "Tidak apa-apa eon. Eonni berganti bajulah, aku akan menengok kakek sebentar."

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar kakeknya, walupun jantungnya masih berdebar ketakutan memikirkan teman-temannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu kamar kakeknya. Pria tua itu sedang tidur dan Eunhyuk membiarka lampu tetap menyala karena jika kakek terbangun dalam keadaan gelap, kakek akan berteriak ketakutan. Kakeknya, Cho Seung Hyun dulunya adalah seorang guru di sekolah ternama diseoul, seorang guru yang pintar dan ramah, membuat semua orang menyukainya, termasuk Raja Choi Young Won, yang dulu juga sekolah di sekolah tempat kakek bekerja, namun sekarang kakeknya tak lebih seperti anak kecil pikun yang butuh perhatian lebih apalagi setelah ibu Kyuhyun juga meninggal. Kyuhyun menutup pintu perlahan, masuk dan berlutut di samping ranjang kakeknya, menggenggam tangan keriput itu lalu meletakan kepalanya ditangan kakek, tapi sikunya terasa nyeri dan ia memiliki firasat buruk akan terjadi malam ini.

 _Prince Siwon, pikirnya._

Begitu tampan dan menawan. Raja dan Ratu telah melahirkan putra layaknya seorang dewa. Tapi, kesempurnaan fisiknya tak sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya. Siwon seorang pemabuk dan penjudi. Ia menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna, seperti lukisan-lukisan dan benda-benda seni yang dikoleksinya, juga mansion mewah tempatnya bersenang-senang dengan para wanita. Itu yang diketahui Kyuhyun dari Eunhyuk yang suka bergosip tapi meskipun Siwon memiliki banyak sifat yang tercela, tak ada satupun wanita di Seoul yang tak pernah membayangkan menjadi kekasih Siwon. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah membayangkan betapa tampannya Siwon berdasarkan cerita Eunhyuk.

Teriakan dari luar tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

 _Akhirnya ! Syukurlah mereka tidak apa-apa._ Kyuhyun beringsut dari ranjang kakeknya dan bergegas melihat keluar jendela, tapi kmudian darahnya seakan membeku.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bingkai jendela. Yesung, Shindong, dan sikecil Taemin memang berhasil tiba dirumahnya, tapi sepasukan pengawal tepat di belakangnya, mengepung dan mengikat tangan mereka. Bahkan seorang pengawal menempelkan pistolnya di pelipis Taemin.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu, melewati Eunhyuk yang tampak bngung "Tolong jaga kakek sebentar, eonni" ujarnya, lalu menerjang pintu hingga terbuka , tapi ketika melihat keadaan mereka , dari lubuk hati terdalam ia tahu semuanya sudah terlambat.

Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya telah di tahan oleh teman-teman dan pengawal Siwon. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berseru _,"Lepaskan mereka."_

 _._

 _._

 _Bagus sekali!-hanya karena sedikit lengah, pemuda itu bisa lolos,_ pikir Siwon. Rasanya Siwon ingin sekai menggantung leher seseorang. " Brengsek, berandalan kecil," Siwon berceloteh marah sambil terhuyung-huyung merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mempermainkan Choi Siwon dan bisa melarikan diri begitu saja. Ia menghempas-hempaskan daun dan ranting kecil yang menempel dibajunya, melihat dengan jijik noda di celana putihnya.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya dua pengawal yang tinggal untuk membantunya.

'Aku luar biasa baik," jawab Siwon jengkel, dengan mengumpat Siwon meraih Hpnya yang berdering di saku coatnya, panggilan dari Donghae.

"..."

"Aku ingin mereka ditangkap ! Kau mengerti ?" katanya murka.

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli ! Aku ingin mereka sudah dipenjara besok pagi," teriaknya lalu memutuskan panggilan.

"Kalian!"menunjuk pengawalnya "ikut aku ! Donghae dan yang lainnya berhasil menangkap anggota berandal bertopeng itu. kearah sana." Siwon menunjukan jalan.

"B-baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

" _Lepaskan mereka, kataku!"_ Teriak Kyuhyun

"Pergi dari sini," Ia nyaris terjatuh saat mencoba merangsek katengah-tengah pengawal.

Salah seorang pria – _Tan HanKyung-_ menangkap pinggang Kyuhyun sebelum ia mendekati teman-temannya. "Tak secepat itu ,nona"

"Apa artinya ini?" Kyuhyun menuntut, mendorong Hankyung.

"Mundur, nona! Mereka orang-orang yang berbahaya!"

"Jangan ngawur ! dia pandai besi di desa ini dan mereka adalah saudara-saudaranya, kalian pasti membuat kesalahan !"

"Tak ada kesalahan, nona. Mereka adalah perampok jalanan, dan kami telah menangkap basah mereka !"

"Itu mustahil !" Kyuhyun mendengus

Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah ramah mendekati Kyuhyun, mengerutkan dahi. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan berbeda dengan para pengawal, Kyuhyun yakin pria itu mempunyai status yang lebih tinggi ketimbang sekedar pengawal biasa.

 _Tuhan tolong kami, bathin Kyuhyun berdoa._

"Apakah anda tahu alasan mereka menuju kerumah anda ini, Nona ?"tanya pria itu.

"Kami mempunyai jalan pintas yang melewati rumah ini !" jawab Yesung lantang.

Pria itu melirik kearah Yesung tak percaya, kemudian kembali memandang Kyuhyun. "Dan boleh saya tahu siapa anda, Nona ?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik rumah ini, putri dari Cho Young Hwan, dan cucu dari Cho Seung Hyun.

Beberapa pengawal saling berpandangan takjub mendengar nama itu, siapapun tahu siapa itu Cho Young Hwan, kepala pengawal kerajaan yang dulu memimpin perang melawan Korea Utara.

"Pergilah kedalam dan jangan ikut campur, Kyu." Yesung memperingatkan dengan nada tertahan.

"Dia benar Nona . Anda sebaiknya masuk," dengan hati-hati pria berwajah ramah itu berkata." Mereka ini kriminal yang berbahaya dan saya di perintahkan langsung oleh pangeran Siwon untuk menangkap mereka !"

"Tapi pasti tidak termasuk anak kecil ini1" Kyuhyun berseru dengan sedih, mnunjuk Taemin. Kyuhyun menatap Taemin, dan melihat dagu anak itu bergetar melihat mereka berdebat. Ia bergeser lebih dekat kearah Yesung.

Pria itu – _Lee Donghae-_ melihat kearah Taemin, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, saat Eunhyuk datang dari arah pintu membawa lentera. Sepupu Kyuhyun yang kurus namun manis itu mengangkat lenteranya dan memandang lelaki-lelaki di hadapnnya dengan pandangan menantang. Hal itu membuat Donghae tertegun, perhatiannya teralih dari Taemin ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah meletakan lenteranya dan meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya untuk menenangkannya.

Donghae membungkuk kearah Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Eunhyuk bertanya saat melihat Yesung, Shindong, dan Taemin dibelenggu. " Kami tidak ingin ada masalah dengan kalian."

"Kami tidak bermaksud membuat masalah, Nona... tapi..."penjelasan Donghae terputus saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil dari arah jalan. Kyuhyun menoleh ddan melihat mobil itu berhenti lalu pengemudi mobil itu keluar dan bejalan kearah mereka. Jantung Kyuhyun sekan jatuh melesak keperutnya saat melihat siapa pria tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya karena ia benar-benar tak mampu menggerakan badannya.

"Ya Tuhan, " meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk. "Apakah dia orang yang selama ini aku ceritakan, Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk, menyadari perubahan sikap kedua gadis itu. Pria itu menundukkan kepala menahan senyum, Enhyuk yang melihat itu mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Dia tahu Dongahe mentertawakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan berbeda dengan saat sebelum Siwon datang.

Pangeran Choi Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di antara sekelompok pria dan dua orang wanita itu. Ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Pandangan matanya yang tajam menyapu ke sekelompok pria itu, mungkin menghitung, lalu ia menyapukan pandangannya ke arah rumah kecil Kyuhyun. Dengan angkuh dia berdiri di hadapan Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Dimana dia ?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sedingin es.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tahu dari dasar hatinya pria seperti Siwon tak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapatkan keinginanya.

"Aku menunggu jawaban kalian." Kata Siwon dengan nada lmbut tp berbahaya.

Yesung bersaudara tetap tak menjawab. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, tangannya gemetar _. Dialah_ yang di cari Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu, Yesung dan sudaranya ak akan membuka identitasnya, tak peduli apapun yang harus mereka korbankan. Hati murni dan kesetiaan kepada teman-temannya mendorong Kyuhyun maju untuk menyelamatkan mereka dengan mengakui bahwa semua adalah kesalhannya. Tapi, saat matanya bertatapan dengan Yesung, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menyuruh Kyuhyun mundur, memberitahu lewat tatapan matanya bahwa jika Ia di penjara bersama mereka, mereka akan kehilangan satu-satunya harapan untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, dan itulah yang aakan di lakukan olehnya, menyelamatkan mereka pikir Kyuhyun. Ia yang telah melibatkan mereka dengan kekacauan ini, dan sudah seharusnya ia juga yang menyelamatkan mereka.

" Di mana dia ?" Suara Siwon menggelegar tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan semakin gelisah.

"Menghilang."Jawab Yesung kukuh.

"Kemana ?"

"Mana aku tahu?"kesal Yesung

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, memandang Yesug dengan tajam, memperingatkan atas nada bicara Yesung yang kurang ajar. Tapi Ia tak memukul Yesung, hanya kemudian ia menarik nafasnya menahan amarah dan mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Akhirnya Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Pengawal dan teman-temannya, sorotan matanya tajam, pandangannya dingin " Hangkyung-ah, pergilah dengan bebrapa pengawal, bawa mahkluk-mahkluk ini kedalam mobil, dan penjarakan mereka di tahana Seoul." Hankyung mengangguk dan mulai memerintah beberapa pengawal.

"Yang ini juga ?" Donghae yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bertanya. Pria itu akan mencengkeram lengan Taemin namun ditepis oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mereka semua !"Kata Siwon tajam. " Masih ada satu lagi anggota mereka yang belum tertangkap. Pria kecil bertubuh pendek, memiliki tato dibahunya. Dia melarikan diri. Dia pasti masih bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Oleh karena itu, sebagian lagi dari kalian cari bocah kecil itu sampai dapat. Kalian mengerti !"

Anak buahnya saling berpandangan dengan ragu-ragu.

" _Pergi sekarang, sialan. Sebelum dia kabur !" Teriak Siwon Marah dengan tidak sabar._

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terkesiap oleh gelegar amarah sang pangeran. Kyuhyun gemetar, sedangkan Eunhyuk semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Taemin yang muali menangis. Eunhyuk mengerling kearah Donghae yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Taemin.

Dengan lembut Donghae berkata " Lepaskan tangan anda, Nona. Saya tak ingin menyakiti anda."

"Tapi dia hanya seorang anak kecil." Kata Eunhyuk, mata bulatnya memandang Donghae penuh permohonan.

Donghae tersenyum, meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Eunhyuk lalu mengusapnya perlahan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut " Nona tenang saja, saya berjanji kalau anak ini akan baik- baik saja ."

Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae mencari kepastian, Donghae mengangguk meyakinkan. Akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Taemin, dan membiarkan Donghae membawa anak itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong beritahu _nae eomma_ apa yang telah terjadi," Yesung berseru dengan tegang saat Ia dan saudara-saudaranya di giring kemobil yang sama yang mereka rampok.

"Jangan khawatir" jawab Kuhyun, suaranya sedikit bergetar saat matanya melihat Yesung didorong degan kasar masuk kemobil. "Semua ini hanya salah paham yang aku yakin besok akan selesai dengan baik."

"Siapa kau ?" Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya, menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan sikap arogannya dia memandang Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, memberi peringatan agar Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan ketus. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, maka dengan sedikit mengangkat dagnya ia menjawab " Aku pemilik rumah ini, dan siapa kau ?"

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku ?"tanya Siwon, tampak terkejut.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu ?"

Mata Siwon menyipit. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun lekat-lekat seakan-akan Kyuhyun seekor serangga. Tatapannya yang angkuh naik dari sandal Kyuhyun yang usang, keroknya yang bewarna peach pudar, lalu naik keatas wajahnya yang menantang.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mentertawai keangkuhan Siwon. Alih-alih Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada dan menaikan alisnya, memandang Siwon terkejut dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, tapi didalam hatinya Kyuhyun merasa cemas dan takut, jantungnya berdebar.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya kearah Kuhyun, terlihat kesal, kemudian pandangannya beralih kerumah Kyuhyun yang kecil dan terlihat tak terurus. Diatas pintunya terdapat ukiran kayu bertuliskan nama _"Cho's Familly"._

"Dengan siapa aku berbicara ?"tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati sambil memandang Kyuhyun

Untk sesaat, Kyuhyun ragu menyebutkan namanya.

Siwon memberengut tak sabar," Apa ada anggota keluarga lain yang tinggal disini ?"tanyanya sambil beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Sa-sa-saya..." dengan terbata-bata Kyuhyun berbicara, namun tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kyuhyun terbuka.

Siwon menatap kearah rumah lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh. Eunhyuk terkesiap dan hati Kyuhyun melesak melihat kakek berjalan terseret-seret dalam pakaian tidur yang berantakan. sambil membawa sebatang lilin yang menyala.

"Aku akan menghampirinya,"Eunhyuk menggumam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri berhadapan dengan Siwon, memantang pria arogan itu dengan tatapan matanya jika saja pria itu berani mengatakann satu kata mengejek tentang kakeknya.

Namun, Siwon hanya mwncermati kakek dengan tatapan penasaran.

Kemudian Kyuhyun terpaku, saat suara kakek yang serak menggema.

"Choi Young Woon? Kangin, rajaku, apakah itu kau ?" Seru kakek.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan sekilas berpendar pada sosok Siwon yang tampan itu. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan gelisah kemudian menoleh dan tercekat melihat kkakek berlari terhuyung-hyung kearah mereka. Lilin yang dibawanya terjatuh kerumput kering dan mulai terbakar. Eunhyuk berteriak dan dengan cepat memadamkan api, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha mencegat kakek. Siwon berlari dengan cepat dan tangkas, tepat waktunya menangkap lelaku tua itu, melewati Kyuhyun.

"Tenang, Haraboeji," kata Siwon dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka berdua, ingin agar bumi menelanya saat kakek mencengkeram bahu Siwon dengan linangan air mata " Choi Young Woon ! Kau , lihatlah kau yang masih tetap muda, murid kesayanganku ! Kau tak pernah berubah, Oh tentu saja karena kau seorang Raja," Kata kakek dengan gembira, jemari kurusnya menelusuri lengan berotot Siwon.

"Masuklah dan minum sesuatu, kita akan membicarakan saat kau masih di sekolah dulu, murid kesayanganku !"

"Kakek keliru,"Kyuhyun mengoreksi, tangannya di letakan di lengan kakek yang kurus. " Ini Pangeran Choi Siwon, Putra dari Raja Choi Young Won. Ayo masuk, Kek. Kakek akan kedinginan..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Siwon berkata lirih, pandangannya tenang menatap kakek Cho." Choi Young Won adalah ayahku, _Haraboeji_ , tapi apakah anda Cho Seung Hyun , guru kesayangannya sekaligus ayah dari kepala pengawal kerajaan Cho Young Hwan ?"

Secepat bahu lelaki tua itu melesak karena kecewa menyadari kekeliruannya, secepat itu pula mata tuanya berpendar saat Siwon bertanya padanya, seolah-olah kakek berpikir _, Ya, aku tidak dilupakan._

Kakek mengangguk, rambut berubannya bergoyang-goyang. " Aku mengajar di sekolah _Saphire Blue_ tempat pria agung itu bersekolah, dan OH, Dia sangat pintar dan bijaksana,'kata kakek dengan suara tercekat.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Siwon meletakan lengannya di sekitar bahu kakek yang ringkih dan dengan gerakan lemah lembut mengarahkannya berjalan kearah rumah. " Mungkin _Haraboej_ i berkenan menceritakan kepadaku tentang ayahku sambil berjalan masuk kerumah, _Appa_ tak pernah menceritakan masa mudanya kepadaku..."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang mereka, terasa ada sesuatu yang menggumpal naik ketenggorokannya saat kakek dengan patuh berjalan bersama Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, gadis kurus itu termangu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Eunhyuk masih berdiri kaku, bahkan saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan masuk kerumah mengikuti Siwon dan Kakek. Gadis itu tersadar dari kekakuannya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, _Lee Donghae_ , rupanya pria itu belum pergi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Dimana Pangeran Siwon ?"tanya Donghae.

"A-a-ni..aku baru saja memadamkan api."jawab Eunhyuk sambil kakinya menginjak-nginjak rumput kering yang menghitam " Pangeran Siwon ada didalam,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berniat menyusul Siwon, namun tangan kurus Eunhyuk menahannya. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sebaiknya ,Tuan jangan masuk,"Ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kenapa ?"tanya Donghae, matanya beralih menatap tangan Eunhyuk yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Karena sepertinya, Pangeran Siwon sedang berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengan kakek,"jelas Eunhyuk ragu. Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk, menyelidik, saat matanya melihat mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah, Donghae tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini, lagipula cukup menyenangkan berpegangan tangan dicuaca dingin seperti ini,"kata Donghae jahil. Eunhyuk yang menyadari maksud ucapan Donghae refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu menunduk malu, rona merah tampak dipipi putihnya.

" _Jesonghamnida.."_ ujarnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Dan Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa pangeran Choi Siwon akan bertamu dirumah kecilnya dan duduk di kursi usang di ruang tamunya yang sempit. Dengan gerakan kaku, Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kakek, berseberangan dengan Siwon.

Siwon terlihat menyimak dengan penuh perhatian ocehan kakek yang bersemangat, namun ia sering menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dengan senyuman tipis yang arogan dan jahil, seakan-akan berkata _" bukankah kau bilang tadi tak kenal siapa aku?_

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya kesal dan mencebikan bibirnya, lalu memilih memandang kearah kakek ketimbang membalas tatapan Siwon.

Siwon yang menyadari itu, menunduk dan menahan tawa dengan kepalan tangannya _"gadis yang menarik" pikirnya._

TBC

 **Gomawo yang sudah review dan memfavoritkan ff abal-abal ini, mian kalau di chap awal masih banyak kesalahan, soalnya bnyak cast yang saya ganti. Mudah-mudahan di chap ke2 ini udah berkurang kesalahannya. Keep review chingudeull... :***


End file.
